


The Death of Supergirl

by wttboz



Category: Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wttboz/pseuds/wttboz
Summary: Kara gives her life for Lena.  Lena rethinks her anger





	1. The Death of Supergirl

Lena was pacing around her apartment, she was pleased with herself so far, she had emotionally hurt Kara, just like Kara had done her. James Olsen was gone, back to Metropolis, Winn was still in the future, Sam Arias had been fired from L-Corp, Lucy Lane was currently being transferred out of the DEO and Cat Grant had lost her company, which was currently for sale. That just left Alex, Kara could no longer protect her family, they were spread to far apart. Kara would end up alone, just her and Supergirl

“Ms. Luthor.”

“Yes, Hope?”

“You have unexpected visitors coming this way, through your private elevator.”

“Identify”

“Alexander Danvers, Director of the DEO and Kara Danvers, Supergirl.”

“Why isn’t she flying in?”

“Current scans show that Supergirl is a 1% of her maximum abilities. I believe that phrase you use is blown out.”

“Why are they here, audio on in the elevator please Hope.”

“Kara, she is playing you, she is pushing your friends and family away, they are are to spread out, she is trying to hurt you.”

“Alex stop, she forgave me, she understands why I didn’t tell her, she is a good person.”

“No Kara she’s not.”

“Yes she is, and when that door opens you will see.”

“I don’t want you hurt Kara.”

“I know Alex, and neither does Lena, you’ll see. Now we have to check on my best friend and make sure she is okay after all the Alien crap today.”

“Just remember Kara, you’re not invulnerable right now.”

“She won’t hurt me Alex, I believe in Lena.”

“She still believes in me, no matter what I have done, what did I ever do to deserve her as a friend.”, Lena thought to herself. Never mind, she is almost alone, just a wedge between her and Alex, then I can disappear from her life.

The doors to the elevator open and Lena plasters a fake smile on her face, and hugs Kara. Kara burst out talking about trust and how Lena would never hurt her. Alex just stares at her, and Lena gives Alex her best Luthor smile. Alex goes to open her mouth when Hope’s alarms goes off.

“Two men approaching in the stairwell, both armed.”

Lena and Kara stop hugging, as the door burst open. The first man takes aim at Alex and Kara moves in front of her, taking a bullet to the upper leg. The bullet passes through and hits Alex, causing her to drop to the floor. As she is falling she bangs her head, knocking her senseless. 

“Kara, you’re bleeding?”

“Blown out, fighting alien.”, Kara grunts out, the pain causing her takes short breaths.

“Now it’s your turn Ms. Luthor, this is from Lex. He sends his regards.”, one of the men say. He then pulls the trigger twice, a classic double tap. Lena screams, as the bullets strike…Kara. The first caught her just below the symbol of her family, the second, right in the heart, spinning her around to face Lena. Two more shots rung out as Alex dropped both men.

Kara drops to her knees, looking at Lena’s eyes. “I have always loved your eyes.”

“Kara, why, why did you jump in front of me.”

“You are my person Lena, I had to protect you.”, she says, then coughs as her lungs start to have trouble processing oxygen.

“Kara, oh my god, Kara, you’re going to be okay, we will get you to the DEO.”, Alex cries.

Kara drops into Lena’s lap, looking up at the face of the two women she loves. 

“Kara, I don’t deserve your protection, I was horrible to you.”

“Lee, I promised.”, she started to cough. As she caught her breathe, “I’m so sorry Lee, I let you down, I didn’t mean to, please forgive me.”, she coughs again.

“Alex, I love you sis, please protect her, please”

“I promise Kara, I will protect her, I promise, just don’t go, please don’t go Kara.”

“Lee, you are my hero, I love you.”

At those words, the light leaves the eyes of the Girl of Steel, and her breathing shudders. Her last act was to lace together the fingers of the women above her.

“Kara, don’t go, please, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, please be okay. Don’t go Kara, please.”, Lena screamed and cried at the same time.

Alex was in shock, nothing could have prepared her for Kara’s death, she was just kneeling there, holding her sister and crying.

The DEO support team showed up minutes later, to see the two women over the body of National City’s protector. Their director was a wreck, and Lena Luthor not much better. All of them had worked with Supergirl at one time or another, she was always quick with a smile and a nice comment. Many tears would fall that night, everyone would remember where they were the night she fell.


	2. The Funeral

Superman, the President, the Mayor, Cat Grant, everyone had spoken at Supergirl’s funeral, until finally it was Lena’s turn.

“Supergirl was my friend, my hero, and a beacon of hope for this city. I am standing here today as a testament to the true heroic spirit she represented. She was at her lowest the night we were attacked, yet still she did what she would have always done, she stepped in front of danger, for me, a person who did not deserve protection, and she died for me. She would not have wanted us to give into despair, she would have smiled at us and waved and said, we are all her heroes.”, Lena said through the tears. Her heart was broken, she had caused this, it was all her fault. If Kara had not been so busy trying to prove she was worthy of Lena’s friendship, she wouldn’t have blown herself out and would have been at full power. If Lena hadn’t been a Luthor, and would have just forgiven her best friend, Kara wouldn’t be dead. “, Lena left the podium, moving back to her seat. As she passed Alex, they gripped hands and Alex smiled weakly at her.

Alex made her way to the podium, she had been thinking hard about what she was about to say, it had to be done, because otherwise they would never be able to properly mourn her little sister. “Supergirl was a beacon of hope, and she was a hero, but the woman under the sigil on her chest was my hero, and my sister. Kara Danvers was Supergirl, and she was happy and cheerful. She believed in the best in everyone, even people we may not believe deserved it. She enjoyed flying and she loved potstickers. She adored her job and remembered everyone’s name. She was the embodiment of what a hero should be and she will be sorely missed. But more than anything, Kara loved her family and would do anything to protect them, she included Lena Luthor in that family and knew in her heart of hearts what she was doing when she stepped in front of her to protect her. So while many of us feel as if we don’t deserve her protection, Kara thought so, and that is all that matters.”, Alex started to cry as she finished, ending her speech with one last, “I love you baby sister.”

Finally Eliza Danvers, Kara’s adopted mother approached to podium, stopping only to hug her oldest daughter. “I would like to thank you all for being here today with us as we celebrate the life of my adopted daughter. I miss her and will continue to miss her everyday, and before I start to cry again, I’m and going to honor this daughter of Krypton with one last prayer, You have been the sun of our lives. Our prayers will be the sun that lights your journey home. We will remember you every dawn and away the night to join you in the sky. Rao’s will be done. I love you Kara.

The funeral procession then took an unusual route, they headed to the park just outside of CatCo, where a capsule had been prepared. Kara’s body would be launched into space, towards the sun, her final flight, taking her towards the source of all her powers.

The family gathered, all but Winn, who was still in the future. As the pod lifted off the ground and was pushed by Superman til it gathered speed and headed towards the heavens. As it disappeared, Alex looked to Lena and told her to go away. “I will protect you as I promised my sister, but I will never forgive you.”  
Lena shrank into herself and realized she had made herself more alone than Kara ever could have, “I understand.”, she whispered to Alex. As she headed away, Eliza stopped her and pulled her into a hug. Lena tried to resist, but realized her heart wasn’t in it, she needed this, Eliza, like Kara, saw the good in everyone, even if they couldn’t see it in themselves. “Thank you.”

“She loved you Lena, you were truly her person.”

Lena couldn’t understand how this woman could be so nice to her after what she had done.

“Kara wasn’t a fool Lena, she knew you were still angry at her, but she wasn’t going to give up on you, it wasn’t her nature. You were never a Luthor to her, you were simply Lena, her best friend. She would defend you to the ends of the Earth.” Lena couldn’t speak, Kara had known, and still treated her like a human being, even after Lena continued to hurt her. The tears flowed that day and into the night.


	3. The Walk

L-Corp, Two Days Later

“Ms. Luthor, there is a lawyer here to see you.”

“Send him in Jess.”, Lena said as she dried her eyes and stood up. She had been thinking of Kara again.

“Ms. Luthor. My name is Anthony Copolla, and I represent a client who is interested in purchasing CatCo Worldwide Media.”

Lena takes a deep breath, “I’m afraid Mr. Copolla, that CatCo is no longer for sale.”

“What do you mean, when did it go off the market?”

“About two minutes ago, when you reminded me that it was still for sale. I bought it on a whim and have decided to keep it, instead of selling it.”

“All because of Supergirl’s death, how female.”

“Mr. Copolla, you can leave my office right now, either through the door or the window, I don’t care which at this point. “She was my,” Lena couldn’t bring herself to say friend, she still didn’t believe she deserved, “savior, so therefore I have become emotionally attached to it.”

“Emotions, what a waste.”

Lena moves quickly towards the man, grabbing him by the lapels of his suit. She pushes him towards the window. “Would you like to see how fucking emotional I can be? How female will it be of me as you plummet 43 stories to the ground? Now get the hell out of my office.” As she finished the statement, her two protectors from the DEO came in and escorted the lawyer downstairs.

“Jess, please cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day, I need a break.”

“Yes Ms. Luthor.”

“And Jess can you please inform our legal department that CatCo is no longer for sale.”

“Yes Ms. Luthor. Should I call your car around?”

“No I am going to walk, thank you though Jess.”

Jess smiled sadly at the intercom, “You’re welcome Ms. Luthor. Remember you have a 9:00 am interview with a candidate for the CFO position.”

“I will put it in my phone. See you in the morning Jess.”

Lena made it downstairs and out the door, only then did she realize she had no idea where she was going to go. The only thing she knew was that she had to get out of her office. Her protection detail followed a discreet distance behind her. She thought she would be upset with being followed everywhere, but oddly, because it was Kara’s last request of her sister, Lena couldn’t bring herself to berate the two men.

“So are you two my permanent babysitters?”

“We prefer protection detail Ms. Luthor.”

“I’m sorry, so are you two my permanent protection detail?”

“Yes ma’am, we will be with you everyday, is that okay with you?”

“Do I really have a choice?”

“No ma’am, but we can keep further back if you prefer.”

“No it’s okay, I know you all hate me.”

“Ms. Luthor, we don’t hate you. Regardless of your part in all this, you were her friend, and we take care of her friends.”

“Director Danvers thinks otherwise.”

“Yes ma’am, but for her it is more personal, she has lost troops, and she cries every time, but this time it was her sister ma’am, and that makes it a lot harder to separate yourself from, it stopped being part of the job and it is eating her up, she focuses her anger on whatever is in front of her ma’am, and unfortunately at the funeral, you were right in front of her.”

“Thank you, uhmmm.”

“Eric, ma’am, Eric Rogers.”

“Thank you Eric. What about your silent friend.”

“My name is Walter Edwards ma’am, you can call me Wally. I was there the night it went down Ms. If Supergirl trusted you ma’am, that is all I needed to hear. I saw your reaction also, ma’am, for someone you thought you hated, you certainly didn’t act like it, we had to pry you away from her ma’am, people don’t usually act like that when they hate someone.”

“You don’t blame me?”

“Not at all, you are a victim of circumstance and your brother, and Supergirl would do it the same way every time.”

“Thank you, it’s nice to know I’m not hated by everyone.”, then she notices something, a pin on the agents lapel, “Is that Kara’s house symbol on your lapel?”

“Yes ma’am, we wear to honor her. Would you like one ma’am?”

“May I?”

“Of course you may, we actually had one made specifically for you.”

“We?”

Yes ma’am, there are twenty of us in your detail. We decided that if you decided you wanted one, yours should be special.”, he handed her a box, within the box was a perfect replica of Kara’s chest shield, it even felt the same. “Stronger Together ma’am.”

As she pinned on the lapel of her jacket, tears started to flow. She tried to hide them, when Wally spoke up, “Don’t hide the tears ma’am, it therapy for your soul.”

“Do you two mind if we walk a bit more.”

“No ma’am, your office is a little boring for us”

“I’m sure you all wished you had been assigned to a different position.”

“Assigned, Ms. Luthor, I don’t think you understand, we volunteered for this assignment, it’s our way of honoring Supergirl. We all worked with her ma’am, she knew our names, she never forgot birthdays or family, if someone was hurt she got them out and came charging back, it didn’t matter to her that we were just the troops, she always had a kind word for us. When we were waiting to go on a raid or backing her up, she rambled a bit, you were her favorite subject. Lena did this, did you see the news about LCorp, Lena created this for the DEO, isn’t she amazing. She really loved you, Ms. Luthor.”

“Oh God, what did I do?”, Lena exclaimed as she fell to her knees, hands covering her eyes as she cried for her friend again. Her protective detail was at her side instantly, moving her to the park bench so she could cry in peace.

“Thank you gentlemen, thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome.”

Her mind was still on Kara as she walked, when suddenly she realized where she was, Noonan’s. “Are you gentlemen hungry?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Order enough for the guys in the van too.”

“Yes ma’am.”

She approached the counter and ordered a bag of potstickers and a green tea to go. The guys ordered enough food to feed a small army and she paid for everything with a slight smile on her face. 

“Where to now ma’am.”

“I think I know where my heart is taking me.”

“Okay ma’am”

Lena walked out of Noonan’s carrying her food. It was a 10 minute walk to where she was headed. She arrived at Kara’s apartment building and headed up. As she approached the door, she saw a notice that the apartment needed to be vacated by the first of the month. She stopped and bit back the tears that were coming. “Wally can you get the Landlord up here please.”

“Yes ma’am.”, he answered and headed down to get the landlord. He returned 8 minutes later with the man in tow.

“Who are you lady? What do you want?”

“I would like to pay the rent on this apartment for the next year please.”

“A year”, he sputtered, “that’s…”

“12,000 dollars in cash right now if you agree, but the door stays locked on no one without a keys goes in, agreed?”

“Yes ma’am, of course ma’am”

Lena dials her cell phone and get’s Jess. “Hello Ms. Luthor, are you okay?”

“I’m okay, thank you Jess. Can you do me a favor, can you come down to Kara’s apartment with 12,000 in cash please?”

“Yes ma’am, why?”

“I need to pay Kara’s rent for the next year. I don’t want Alex to have to deal with cleaning it out right now Jess, she is hurting, and doesn’t need that right now.”

“Yes ma’am”, she sniffles.

“Are you crying Jess?”

“Yes Ms. Luthor, I’m sorry Ms. Luthor.”

“Don’t be sorry Jess, the tears are therapy for your soul.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you need the address Jess?”

“No ma’am, I know where she lived.”

“I should have known, thank you Jess.”

“Wally, can you let Director Danvers know that Kara’s apartment does not have to be cleared for at least the next 12 months.”

“Yes ma’am, thank you ma’am.”

“You’re welcome, now I think I should probably head home.”

“Your car is already out front Ms. Luthor.”

“Thank you gentlemen.”


	4. The Apartment

Alex couldn’t believe what she was hearing, “What do you mean she paid the rent? What did she do?”

“Director, she was having a bad day and decided to go for a walk, she talked a little, cried a lot and took us to Noonan’s, she fed the whole on duty team, heck ma’am she started a tab at Noonan’s specifically for her security detail. Then when we left, we headed towards Ms. Danver’s apartment, she saw the notice on the door and called for the Landlord, then she paid the rent in cash, made sure she had all the keys available and headed home. She is hurting ma’am, but she didn’t want you to have to deal with cleaning out the apartment right now. I know there were issues, but she is still put your pain at the forefront ma’am, she may be a Luthor in name, but she blames herself for what happened, not you, not Ms. Danvers, not anyone else, she takes responsibility. I know you don’t want to hear this director, but maybe you two should talk.”

“Your right, we should, but right now, I just can’t.”

“I understand ma’am, my brother died during the first Kryptonian attack, he was a police officer, and he got in their way, I know how it feels to lose family, but we got your back boss. And I know you don’t like us to get attached, but Ms. Luthor is our responsibility and we are going to take care of her as well.”

“Thanks Wally, I’m sorry about your brother, and I promise I will talk to Lena, I just need a little more time.”

“That’s the boss we all know and love. I will do a follow up report tomorrow director, Ms. Luthor has an interview in the morning, so I will have computer access for a few hours. Night boss.”

“Night Wally.”

Alex decided she had been at the DEO long enough for the day, so she called everyone to gather at Kara’s apartment, they needed some time, and her apartment was now a very secure place to hang out, all thanks the Lena.

A few hours later at Kara’s Apartment

“Alex, why are we all here.”

“For two reasons, James, one because this is the closest we can get to Kara and two because she was killed by men that were hired by one very dead Lex Luthor.”

“Maybe Lena didn’t really kill him. Maybe it was all a ruse.”

“I was there James, I saw her reaction, she didn’t know.”

“Now you are defending her,” he yelled, “You have gone off your rocker completely.”

“No James, Alex is right.” This from Lucy, “I saw her after the funeral, she is devastated, she didn’t plan this.”

“You too Lucy.”

“Me too James.” Sam quickly chimed in.

“I’m on their side as well”, Cat Grant said, “We need to know where he is hiding and get the information to the authorities.”

“Fine, but what if she is the reason for this.”

There was a knock at the door, the the lock turned and in walked Jess, “What did I miss?”

“I think Lena was the cause of all this.”, James said.

“Well she wasn’t, would a woman who wanted her friend dead, have stayed here, suffered through what we have all done to her, myself included, paid for this Apartment and made sure that only Kara’s closest friend and family have a key.” Jess said in defense of her boss.

“She pays you Jess.”

Jess’s hand flew up and slapped him across the face, “She pays you too. She owns CatCo, and today she actually threatened to throw a man from the window of her office for implying that she was weak for not selling the company, because of Kara’s death. So keep that in mind when you open your mouth to question her motives.”, then she dropped to her knees, crying. “I’m sorry, Kara’s gone and I haven’t really had a chance to let it sink in. She’s really gone. Alex I’m so sorry.”

Everyone, including James, circled around their friend as she let her sadness flow.

Hours later, everyone was crowded into Kara’s living room, watching the Greatest Showman, one of Kara’s favorite movies and eating. But it was getting late, so as they straightened up, Alex looked to everyone and said, “How about we all just crash here tonight? Kind of a sleepover, to honor Kara.”

Everyone agreed, even Sam, who had a 9 a.m. interview with Lena in the morning.

Early the next morning Lena showed up at the apartment just to breathe. She opened the door and saw Kara’s friends sleeping. She stopped moving and started to back out the door, when Cat caught her. Lena held her finger to her lips and Cat nodded, mouthing Thank You to Lena. Lena smiled sadly and closed the door, locking it behind her. The apartment was still the center of their world, and she was really happy she had done this.

“Thank you Ms. Luthor, you did a good thing here.”, Wally said.

“Thanks Wally.”

“Guess I should get ready for work.”


	5. An Interview and Lunch

Lena exited the elevator, at 8:50, she had gotten dressed at home and decided to take her protection detail to breakfast, it was nice to talk to someone who she couldn’t fire. And honestly, she liked the fact that they had cared so much for Kara. A tear slid down her cheek as she thought of the beautiful blonde, her smile and laugh had always made Lena feel safe, like she was truly at home, now she didn’t know if she would ever feel like that again. She opened the door to her outer office and was greeted by a sleepy looking Jess. Eric took his place at the door and Wally excused himself to go take care of some paperwork.

“Good morning Ms. Luthor.”

“Good morning Jess, did you have a nice evening?”

“Yes ma’am, thank you for asking, thank you for everything.”

Lena smiled, a true smile, as she spoke, “You are her family Jess, I owe it to all of you.”

“You were family too Ms. Luthor.”, Jess responded, a catch in her throat.

Lena knelt down and drew Jess into a hug, allowing Jess to cry on her shoulder. “I know I was Jess, but I was to blinded by my own anger to see what I had in front of me.”

“She loved you Ms. Luthor.”

“Thank you Jess, I don’t think I deserved her love.”

“She did.”, Jess said in a whisper.

Lena smiled then, and looked to Jess, “From now on Jess, my name is Lena, Ms. Luthor is only for professional visitors, so please, call me Lena.”

“Yes ma’am, I mean Lena.”

“Can you send in my 9 o’clock when she arrives please?”

“She is already here Lena.”

“Oh damn, I haven’t even had a chance to look over her resume.”

“I think you will find she is more than qualified, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena looked to Jess, but couldn’t figure out what she was missing. She opened the door to her office to see the back of a woman, she looked familiar, but, oh shit, Jessica.

“Good Morning Ms. Luthor, I’m Samantha Arias, I’m here to interview for the CFO position. I have my resume right here if you would like to look it over.”

“Sam, what, how..why?”, Lena stuttered.

“Lena, are you okay?”

“Why would you come back? After what I did?”

“It’s what friends do Lena.”

“And you are my friend?”

“I would like to be, if you have space in your heart.”

“Yes, please.”

“This won’t affect me getting the position will it Ms. Luthor.”

“No ma’am, you are hired, when can you start?”, Lena smiled, all the way to her eyes.

“I can start Monday, Lena. Now can we catch up, then go to lunch together.”

“Yes, that would be wonderful, let me let the guys know.”

“The guys?”

“My DEO protection detail, really nice guys, they worked with Kara, and they listen really well.”  
For the next three hours the two women discuss L Corp’s financials and a few research and development projects they have that Sam admits aren’t to far over her head. Finally they take a break and decide to head out to lunch. “Do you mind if Ruby joins us Lena? She has been stuck with her tutor all morning, she got kinda used to me being home.”

“Not at all, we could take Jess as well.”

They head out the office doors to find Eric and Jess talking. Both straighten up as Lena approaches.

“Jess, would you like to join us for lunch?”

“Yes ma’am, that would be nice.”

“Eric, two others plus a 12 year old, should we do something a bit more private, or is a public restaurant okay.”

Eric, momentarily surprised to be asked his opinion froze for a moment, then replied, “Sorry ma’am, not used to subject asking our opinion. Considering the current time frame and the fact that we don’t know enough about your attackers ma’am, I would recommend something a little more private, perhaps the country club or…”

“Excellent idea Eric, we can go to the Country Club, they have a few private rooms we could use and you guys can eat as well.”

“Thank you Ms. Luthor.”

“Hey guys, this is PD1, Tempest, Reign and Gatekeeper are on the move, lunchtime guys. Short-stuff is on the pickup list.”

“Huh?”, Jess questioned.

“Reign, really?”

“Tempest? And who’s Short-stuff?”

“Sorry ladies, code names are easier in case comms are breached. Ms. Luthor is Tempest, Ms. Arias is Reign, Short-Stuff is Ruby.”

“And I am Gatekeeper, really? Don’t I get a cool name like them?”, Jess said, pouting slightly.

“Sorry Jess, it kind of defines your role.”

“Harrumph.”, she said, still pouting.

A tear made its way down Lena’s cheek, seeing that pout made her think of Kara, and her puppy dog eyes and pout, she knew how to work her tools, to get what she wanted. 

“Lena, are you okay?”, Sam asked, noticing the tear.

“I’m sorry, just a memory.”, she said wiping her eyes.

Sam gripped her hand, looked at her smiling, “We all miss her Lena, it’s okay to cry, it’s okay to miss your friend.”

“I didn’t act like a friend at the end Sam, I acted like a Luthor.”

“Bullshit ma’am. Sorry. Wally was there the night it happened ladies, he had to pry Lena away from Ms. Danvers after the incident, he said she sure acted like a friend.”

Lena cried a bit more, surprised at the loyalty these men had to Kara, loyalty that they were now sharing with her. “Thank you Eric. Where is Wally?”

“Paperwork ma’am, we log all movement, makes it easier to re-check routes and keep the director updated.”

“Oh, will he be joining us?”

“Yes ma’am, he will meet us at the car.”

“We still haven’t discussed my code name.”, Sam piped up.

“Sorry Ms. Arias, the Director wanted to know your whereabouts, so she picked a name she said would be important to both of you.”

Sam’s expression changed at the mention of Alex, Lena noticed. “How long Sam?”, she asked.

“7 months Lena, we were keeping it quiet, only Kara and a few other people know.”

“I’m happy for you, I know you have Ruby, but you deserve someone else in your life, someone who loves you.”

“So do you Lena.”

“I had that someone, now she’s gone.”

“She loved you Lena.”

“I loved her too.”, Lena whispers, only loud enough to be heard by Sam and Eric.

They headed down to the car and drove to Sam’s house to pick up Ruby. Then headed towards the Country Club. 

Ruby had all sorts of questions for Lena. And for her part Lena answered all them honestly, including the ones that hurt. Lena had never thought of herself as a parent, more like the weird aunt, but she found herself craving Ruby’s company. Ruby seemed to be done with the questions when they sat down to eat lunch, so Lena took a moment to ask Sam, “Can she come to the office with you occasionally, she, her joy, her curiosity, it’s breathtaking.”  
“Of course she can, she’s homeschooled, so I can bring her lessons to the office and she can hang out with you if you need a break.”

“Thank you Sam, I never said this enough before, but you are a good friend Sam.”

“So are you Lena.”

The ladies had enjoyed their meal, and were about to head out, when suddenly they heard gunfire. 

“Coming from the van, Tempest and guest are with PD1 and 2. We are moving back inside.”

“This PD3, source is down, we got the mole, but we are pinned down in the van, no one is injured but we can’t get to you. We show three armed me headed your way, heavy caliber weapons, two more coming from the back.”

“Not again, please not again, please not again.”

“Lena, calm down, these guys know what they are doing.”

“I don’t want anyone else dying because of me.”

“They won’t let it happen Lena, 

The doors burst open and the first three men came in, looking for their targets, one pointed his gun at Ruby, Lena saw all this and dove in front in Ruby, putting herself between the girl and the gunman. Eric, who was already aiming at the door way, fired twice, putting both his targets down. Then he and Wally turned their guns on the other target. The man turned aiming his gun away from Ruby and was caught with 4 rounds, as both DEO agents fired at him. Then the other two men ran in, one firing the other scanning for targets, Eric dove in front of Jess and Sam and caught a round in the shoulder, deflected by his vest, Wally jumped in front of Lena and Ruby, catching a round in the back driving him to the ground. Eric took out the shooter, with two shots to the head. Lena, not even thinking, saw Wally’s gun lying in front of her and picked it up and fired at the second man, catching him once in the arm, then again in the hip. She saw the man go down and dropped the gun. She dropped to her knees and started checking Wally, she couldn’t find any blood. “Wally, get up, please get up? Please Kara, get up.”, she cried hysterically.

Wally moaned and rolled over, “I’m okay Ms. Luthor, the vest took the round. I’m okay.”

Sam ran to Lena and to Ruby, “Are you okay honey.”

“Yes momma, Ms. Luthor protected me.”

“I know baby, she was really brave.”, Then she looked at Lena, “Thank you Lena. Kara was right, you really are a hero.”

“Oh Sam, I miss her so much.”, then Lena curled into Sam and Ruby’s arms and cried.


	6. The Aftermath

The police came and took everyone’s statements. Alex showed up as well to check on her team and to make sure the DEO was involved in the case from the beginning. She ran up to Sam and Ruby and wrapped them in a hug. They spoke for a few moments and then Sam headed towards Lena.

“Alex I’m sorry I put them in danger, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean too.”

“Shut up Lena.” Was all Alex said before she wrapped Lena in a hug. Lena accepted and both women wept together, for Kara and for themselves. They finally pulled apart, and Alex looked at the woman Kara had so much faith in, “We need to talk, tonight at Kara’s. Okay?”

All Lena could do was nod, she was so freaked out, she was afraid she would shatter if she spoke. Finally she took a deep breath, “Are my guys okay?”

“They are all fine Lena. They caught the mole, he didn’t realize one of the guys overheard his call. No injuries except for a few bruises.”, Alex answered, then she smiled, “Your guys?”

“They took care of me Alex.”, she started to cry again.

“We take care of our own Lena.” Alex said as she pulled her back into another hug. “Thank you for protecting Ruby.”

They pulled apart for a second time, “Alright guys, time to get the girls out of here, take them to Kara’s apartment, and set up a full perimeter. No one goes in or out without my permission or Assistant Director Lane’s.”

“Yes ma’am”

“Eric and Wally, ya’ll are going to get checked out, then off for the day.”

“No ma’am.” 

“Excuse me?”

“Sorry Director, but until Ms. Luthor is at the apartment, we are still on duty, we will report to HQ after we get her there.”

“Okay, guys, take care of them.”

“Yes ma’am”

Then like a proud mama, she looked at them, “Are you both okay?”, she whispered.

“Yes ma’am, a little sore.”

“Okay, but make sure you both get checked out.”

Alex then kissed Sam goodbye and hugged Ruby. Jess and Lena were sitting in the car waiting. Jess noticed Lena staring at the moment. “Lena, are you okay? I mean really okay?”  
“No Jess, I don’t think I am, who would have been the first person to come and check on both of us when this happened?”

“Kara, I was thinking the same thing, she loved you Lena.”

“Everyone keeps saying that.”

“Because it’s true.”

Sam and Ruby got in the car with them. Sam pulled Lena into a backbreaking hug, crying into her shoulder. Lena held her tightly, realizing that Sam was crying, not for herself, but for Ruby. “She’s okay Sam, she’s going to be okay.”

“I know, but you didn’t hesitate, you wanted to protect her when I couldn’t get to her.”

“You’re my family Sam, you all are, I just forgot that in my anger.”

“Thank you Lena.”

“You are welcome.”

Ruby then slid into Lena’s hip and rested her head on her shoulder. “Thank you Ms. Luthor.”

Lena slid her arm around Ruby and let the girl just relax.

15 minutes later they were at Kara’s apartment. They decided that everyone deserved a glass of wine and Ruby had a soda. Then they sat on the couch and just tried to relax until Alex and the rest of Kara’s family showed up.


	7. The Apartment part 2

Several hours later the girls heard a key in the lock. Even though they knew that Alex had the protection detail stationed all around, they all tensed, Ruby buried herself behind Lena on the couch. James entered the apartment and saw them sitting on the couch. He met Lena’s eyes and exploded.

“What the hell are you doing here? Get out now.”

Lena stood, shaking, not from fear but from anger. “Alex sent us here, she needed to make sure we were safe after this afternoon’s attack, we can’t leave.”

James came towards her, and Lena could see how angry he really was, she backed away, but he moved much faster, grabbing her around the throat and pushing her up against the wall. Lena couldn’t break his grip, as he held her, “It’s your fault she’s dead you bitch, you don’t deserve to be here.”

“I, I know, I’m here for Ruby and Sam, I didn’t deserve Kara.”

“All units, Tempest is in trouble, James Olson is attacking her inside KD’s apartment.”

The doors to the elevator were opening to Kara’s floor as Alex got the alert in her earpiece. She charged for Kara’s door, which one of Lena’s escorts was unlocking. He got the door opened in time for Alex to hear Lena’s words.

“Damn right you didn’t, he then lifted her by the neck pushing her up the wall.”

Sam was holding Ruby, Jess was in shock, but Alex reacted, tackling James from the side and knocking Lena loose from his grasp. James stood up, “You going to defend her Alex, I was the Guardian once, I will take you down and any number of your guard dogs as well.”

“Alex, not for me, don’t break your friendships for me.”

Alex looked from Lena to James and back to Lena. In that span of seconds, she saw everything that Kara saw in Lena. She may be a Luthor in name, but that was all, she was Kara’s and Kara would have defended Lena to the very end. Her sister was always a better judge of a person.

“James, I’m giving you one chance to stand down, Kara wouldn’t have wanted this, she asked that I protect Lena, and I will honor her wishes, even if it means going through you.”

“You would stand between Lena and me.”, he asked.

“Just like she did between Ruby and a shooter today. Kara saw her goodness James, we have never given her a chance, we always judged her, made Kara keep her secrets, made her out to be worse than she was. We were one’s being judgmental, but we should have listened, we should have tried to see her as the person she was and was trying to be, instead of her last name.”

“I’m leaving.”, James snapped.

“Right now that’s for the best. But don’t let your anger blind you to the truth James.”

“I just need to go, I need to think, clear my head.”, he headed towards the door, slamming it as he left.

“This is the Director, give James Olson an escort and let me know if he comes back this way. Be discreet, but do not, I repeat do not allow him to get himself in trouble.”

The protection detail immediately understood what she was implying, so James Olson would be tracked and followed the rest of the evening.

“Lena, are you okay.”

Lena nodded, feeling the need to throw up. “I’m sorry Alex. I didn’t mean to cause trouble.”

“Of course you didn’t sweetheart, this was all on him.”, Alex said, seeing how small and frail Lena seemed at this moment. In all her interactions with the CEO, she had only ever seen the strong superwoman that ran L Corp, now she was finally seeing the woman that her sister saw, someone in need of trust, acceptance and love. They had all betrayed Lena, but Kara, had never stopped seeing the good in Lena. 

“Alex, I think I need to throw up,”, Lena rushed to the bathroom, Alex following behind. Alex held her hair and rubbed her back as Lena threw up. 

“Feel a little better?”, Alex asked. “You still have some sweats here.” Lena couldn’t answer, so she just nodded. Alex got up and started the shower, “Get a shower and call us if you need anything, okay?”, Lena nodded again and smiled slightly.

Alex left Lena to the shower and went to the living room to check on everyone else. Sam and Jess were hugging on Ruby. Sam stood as Alex entered, meeting her in the middle of the room, Alex wrapped her in a hug. “Is she okay?”, Sam whispered.

“She’s heartbroken, and now her mask has slipped in front of us all, she is never going to be Lena Luthor again in front of us, she is going to be just Lena.”

“Just like Kara always wanted.”

“Yep, baby sister was right again.”

Lena was in the shower, finishing up. She got out and grabbed a towel and her toothbrush, which Kara had made her keep here. “Kara, I’m so sorry. I know you are gone, I just don’t want to accept it.” She then headed into the bedroom and was trying to remember where Kara had put her sweats, she found the pants in an unused bottom drawer, then opened the closet door to find her sweatshirt, there, hanging right in front of her was Supergirls uniform. Lena saw it, and started to tear up again. She grabbed one of Kara’s sweatshirts, much to big for her, and then, on sudden impulse, grabbed the cape and headed towards the bed. Then Lena laid down on Kara’s bed, wrapped in Supergirl’s cape, cried herself to sleep.

Cat and Lucy arrived just as Lena was getting out of the shower, so they were all catching up and failed to notice that almost an hour had gone by. Sam stood up, “I’m going to check on Lena real quick.” She opened the bedroom door and closed it quickly. “Alex you need to see this.” 

“Is she okay?”

“Just look.”

Alex stood up, headed over to the door and opened it, Lena was curled up, sleeping under Kara’s cape. She choked back the tears, closed the door quietly and addressed her friends. “She’s asleep, I think we will give her a couple of hours. Looks like she really needed some peace.”

All the women decided to let Ruby pick out a movie, ordered some pizza and sandwiches for the security team and settled in to watch Tangled. 

They were halfway through Frozen, when Lena came out of the bedroom, “I’m sorry, I guess I was more tired than I thought.”

“Nonsense sweetheart, you needed the rest.”, Ruby recited just like Alex would have said. The whole room laughed and Lena hugged Ruby.

“Thanks Short-stuff.”, Lena giggled, “What are we watching?”

“Frozen, Aunt Lena, we can start it over.”

“Sounds great.”, Lena responded over the groans of the other women.

“Great, someone else to spoil her rotten.”, Sam groaned.

“What are aunts for, but to spoil.”

They settled in and watched the movie, eat pizza and just relish the spirit of their friend that had brought them all together.

As everyone drifted off to sleep, Lena looked to Alex, “Did you still want to talk tonight?”

“No, if it is okay with you, Mom will be here tomorrow, can we talk then?”

Gripping Alex’s hand, “That would be fine Alex, thank you for this tonight.”

“You deserve a family that cares Lena, we are all trying, just like Kara would have wanted.” Alex said, “Now, go stretch out on the bed and get some more rest.”

Somewhere in space, a heart starts to beat


	8. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having problems with James, I don’t like his character in this and am thinking of having him switch sides. What do ya’ll think?

The next morning, Lena was the first person up, she asked her guys from the security detail if it would be okay for her to go the grocery store. They agreed and she and a couple of the guys headed out. They came back about an hour later to a full breakfast for her security detail and everything she needed to cook for her, Family? First things first, she walked up to Wally and Eric, who were just coming back on duty and promptly hugged each one. “That’s a thank you for each one of you, for having my back yesterday. Now, take today off, please, get some rest.”

“Yes ma’am”, they both answered, smiling.

Lena started the coffee maker, and started expertly putting together a meal worthy of everyone who was here. There was a knock at the door, one of the other guys from the security detail stuck his head in and let Lena know that James was back. She agreed to let him in, and the girls were starting to wake up.

Alex was instantly alert.

“Lena, I want to apologize for what happened last night, I let my temper and my own stupidity get to me, and I hurt you and accused you of something I had no proof of at all.”

“James, I completely understand your feelings, and I am sorry for what happened with Kara, I really am. I wish I could change things, I wish I could take her place.”

“Lena,”, James said, “Kara wouldn’t want that at all.”

“I know, but I can’t help the way I feel.”

They shook and Lena continued to cook as the the girls got up and got ready for a not very busy weekend. Alex came over and shook James’ hand, and looked over his shoulder. He was looking over the security footage from the night Kara died. She swallowed hard. “What are you looking at that for?”

“Researching their faces and names, trying to figure out where their orders came from. It also helped me reach the decision that I was totally wrong about Lena, her reaction was to genuine, not to mention, if the two guys knew they were going up against a Kryptonian why were they only armed with real bullets and not something deadlier to Kara.”

That statement hung in Alex’s head, filed for later. Over her earpiece she heard one of the security detail, “Momma Danvers is here.”

“Mom’s here.”

Everyone got up and started helping Lena set the table and get all the food moved. James jumped on the dishes real quick, rinsing and loading the dishwasher. They heard someone knock and Alex jumped up to open the door for Eliza. “Hey mom”

“Hey darling, you okay?”

“Yeah mom, getting better.”

“Is Lena here, you said you were ready to talk?”

“She’s here, she made breakfast.”

“Let’s eat.”, Eliza said as she moved towards Lena, “Glad you decided to join your family.”

“Me too Mrs. Danvers. Me too.”

After breakfast, and after they had all worked to clean the dining area and kitchen, they all settled into the Living Room. Time to talk.

“First things first, no more secrets.”, Eliza says.

Everyone agreed.  
“Now, before we go any further, Lena you need to read this.”

Lena takes a letter from Eliza, puzzled. She opens it up and starts to read…

My Dearest Lena, 

If you are reading this, it is because I’m not there to tell you in person my final secret. You already hate me, so I couldn’t bring myself to dump this one on you as well. I also didn’t tell you this because I needed to protect myself from my own feelings. I meant everything that I said that night at the awards ceremony, I was selfish, I liked having you be there just for Kara, but I understand now, better than ever, that my double life was not fair to you at all, no matter how I justified it. You really are a better person than me, because you trusted me at face value, no questions asked, and I betrayed you. But enough of that, I promised you that night, no more secrets, and since I am not there to say this in person, and I’m sure our friends and family have been dropping hints for ages, I want you to know that I am totally in love you with Lena. When I see you, my heart starts beating faster and you take my breath away, which is amazing, since I can survive in space. This love that I have for you took me totally by surprise. My mom is the only person that really knows how deeply I care for you, even if you never reciprocate my feelings, I know that I always want to be here for you. You are amazing Lee, smart, beautiful, powerful and most of all, good. Such a simple word to describe you, but considering what you have been through in your life and how much you have accomplished and how much more I am sure you will accomplish, that is really the best word I can think of. I’m sure if I keep writing, I will start rambling, just like in person, as soon as you flash your real smile, not your CEO smile, and those gorgeous green eyes at me. I love you dearly Lee.

Yours forever,   
Kara Zor-El

PS. Please take care of our family.

Each person in the room had received a letter just like this one from Kara, so they all understood the emotional rollercoaster that she was currently on. They surrounded her as she slid to the floor and cried once more.

When Lena finally stopped, she stepped into the bathroom and rinsed her face, She came out and looked at Alex and said, “We need to find out why they came after me, and put a stop to them.”

“That’s the Lena we need, Kara’s hero.”

Lena smiled at the compliment.

Then Ruby asked another question, “I don’t understand, Supergirl’s only real weakness is Kryptonite, so how come her body couldn’t regenerate?”

Lena and Alex, looked at each other, then back a Ruby.

And a heart beats again…


	9. The Search Begins

“God I wish Winn was here!”, Lena said, completely exasperated. So far they had identified all the shooters, each one was linked to CADMUS which meant Lillian. But Lillian was in prison and from everything available to them, was in no shape financially to hire this kind of firepower for an assault on Lena. They couldn’t find any proof that Lex was still alive, and Alex was about ready to have the body exhumed to prove it was Lex. They all vetoed that idea, just on principle. Sam was researching the board members at L Corp, but all of the men that been hired while Lex was the CEO had been fired or removed from the board as soon as their true allegiances were known. James was using every source he had on the streets and Lucy was exhausting her sources within the government, but they couldn’t seem to figure out where the money was coming from. 

They decided to break for lunch, and Lena stepped out to ask her guys what they wanted. Scott, the team two leader, called in an order to Noonan’s and stepped into the apartment to ask the boss a question and overheard a portion of their conversation.

“Excuse me ma’am’s”, Scott interrupted, “These sound like black ops, maybe you are trying to track the wrong thing. These guys were good and well armed, maybe the worked for cash and supplied their own weapons. Black op guys don’t trust anything they haven’t done themselves and they would have requested cash to cover their own asses.”

Alex look at James, then back at Scott, “You are a genius.”

“Thank you ma’am?”

“We were looking at it the wrong way. We were not thinking in that direction. More common criminal.”

Out of the blue, Cat yelled out, “Got a hit on an arms dealer here in National City.”

Alex spun in her chair, “Where?”

“Operates out of a club on the north side of town. The Blue Nickel”

Scott heard the name, “I know that club, lots of mercs operate out of it.”

“Bingo!”, Alex yelled. “Get a team together, and notify NCPD that we are headed that way.”

An hour later, the DEO and NCPD S.W.A.T team were in place. “Director Danvers, our captain has given full command of this op to you and your team, we are here to support you in any way ma’am.”, the NCPD senior officer on the scene said.

“Thank you Captain, I suggest a duel assault, your team through the front, mine through the back. That way no one gets out?”

“Sound like a good plan, my team spiked the building, we have confirmed locations on 10 guards, but we don’t know how they are armed.”

“Hopefully this will go down peacefully, my team is more military minded, would you like to send a senior officer with them to assist in arrest?”

“Yes ma’am”, the captain was impressed, he knew this op was personal for Director Danvers, but she never let it override her professionalism. When this was all over, he would be looking into her unit for the next step of his career. Supergirl had saved him twice in his career and a chance to work with the group that worked with her sounded really good.

“NCPD and DEO Assault, pincer assault front and back, DEO I am sending one senior officer through with you to assist in arrest, I know this is personal for you guys, so try to leave us one or two for questioning.”

The DEO guys smiled to each other, the captain was a sensible man, and they all decided together that they would do whatever it took to not kill someone today. Kara wouldn’t have had it any other way.

“Everyone in place?”, the captain asked.

All the radio’s clicked at once, both teams were ready.

“On my mark, MARK.”, he ordered.

Both teams breached at the same time, three man units swept each room. Rooms were cleared quickly, and no shots were fired on the first floor, as the men worked their way to the stairs. The 6 men on the lower floor were all handcuffed and handed over to non assault team members. The assault forces made their way to the second floor. They exited the stair wells at opposite ends of the hall way, and moved forward quickly, clearing the rooms as they went. All room were clear, when they reached a center hallway, the S.W.A.T team halted, as did the DEO. The DEO team leader peaked around the corner, and was met with a hail of gunfire. All four remaining guards were prepared in the hall way, but they were very tightly grouped. The DEO team leader looked at the S.W.A.T. Leader and using sign language, let him know that they had a tool for this job. He pulled an odd looking grenade off this assault vest, primed it and through it towards the group at the end of the hall. No explosion, but was sounded like a water balloon busting. The two team leaders peaked around the corner and found the four guards stuck to the wall. Seems the grenade that Kara had helped develop for taking down aliens worked just as well agains humans too.

They breached the door the guards were guarding and sitting behind his desk was former General, Bill Lancaster with his hands up. “I’m prepared to answer any questions you have gentlemen, just don’t kill me please.”

The DEO allowed the NCPD to take him into custody, but when they took him downstairs, they loaded him in a DEO vehicle. “We would like him back when you finish with him Director.”

“Of course Captain.”, Alex responded, “Thanks for the assist.”

“Just track down her killer ma’am and we will call it even.”

He thought he saw a tear as Alex responded, “Stronger together captain.”

Thump, Thump, a steady pulse and then the eyes flutter…


	10. Revelation

General William Hardy Lancaster, Retired was sitting in the DEO conference room waiting. Alex and Lena were outside the door debating what they should do, Lena was all for going completely Luthor on the asshole because there was a huge chance he was responsible at least partially for what had happened to Kara. Alex was wishing J’onn was here so he could just read the man’s mind. James came storming in, in full Guardian gear, saying he would get the information out of the man. The rest of the DEO was all for just beating it out of him. Alex, finally decided to take James and Lena in with her.

The trio entered the conference room trying to show a united front. The General, who had been completely forthcoming about his arms deals, completely shut down when Supergirl was mentioned. Then he saw Lena, and suddenly his mouth went dry and his palms started to sweat.

“General, I have a few questions pertaining to the death of Supergirl. You have co-operated completely with us so far, but you refuse to answer any questions about her death.”

“Her death was an accident, CADMUS troops that purchased weapons from me, were supposed to be targeting HER.”, he said, pointing at Lena.

“Who is targeting her? Who gave the order for her death?”

“That information is confidential between my clients and myself.”

Suddenly Lena transformed, she slammed the General’s face into the table top, drew his head back and punch him in his already broken nose. “Lena, stop!”, Alex yelled.

“I’m tired of being a wallflower and a target. This man’s weapons killed my friend, I may have broken my family, but he had a part in ripping out its heart, and if he won’t answer your questions, then he will damn well answer mine.”, Lena growled. Then she stared hard at the general, “Who paid you, you son of a bitch.”

“Lex Luthor.”

“Lex is dead, I know cause I shot him.”

“Not real good with friends and family are you Lena.”

Lena punched him again, “I shot Lex, and if you keep it up, I will find a gun and shoot you next.”

Alex pulled Lena back, “Lena calm down, Kara wouldn’t have wanted this, don’t let go of everything she believed in. Don’t stoop to his level.”

“Ohhhh dear Director Danvers, do you miss your baby sister?”

At that statement, Alex drew her gun and pointed it at his head, “Mention my sister again like that, and I will let Lena have her way with you.”

The general swallowed hard, he was playing a very dangerous game, these were two of the most powerful women in National City, and they both had him in their sights, literally. He had made a small fortune on the assaults on Lena Luthor, but he wasn’t sure if it was worth his life. He looked from Lena to Alex and then at the Guardian, not one of them seemed to have any sympathy for him. “I’ll come clean.”

“Write it down asshole. Once we verify your story, then we will turn you over to the NCPD, and maybe just maybe they will take your confession into consideration before you are charged with multiple federal charges.”

“I’ll do it. Give me the paper.”

For the next three hours the General wrote everything down, accounts, names, amounts. He knew the name of the lawyers, they were Lex’s, and he knew where CADMUS was currently hiding out. And one little surprise, Lillian Luthor had escaped prison and was setting up a full assault in order to take out Lena for her part in Lex’s death. He quoted Lillian at the end of the confession, Supergirl’s death was just an added bonus, one more nail in Lena’s coffin.

Alex read the statement, then made a copy, the original went into a sealed envelope for the NCPD, the copy went into Supergirl’s case file. Now she had to tell Lena that Lillian was behind the attacks and that her mother was free again.

“Transfer the General to the NCPD, I’ll call and let them know you are on the way in. Can someone get Lena, she is down in the lab, calming down.”

Fifteen minutes later, Lena entered the conference room, “Alex, is everything okay?”

“Lena, I’ve got some rather bad news.”

“It was my mother wasn’t it.”

“Yes and the worse part is she free.”

“What, oh God Alex, she will hurt everyone to get to me.”

“Lena, calm down, we know where they are, we will stop them.”

“I’m going with you Alex. You have to let me go, please, I have to help finish this.”

“Lena, I can’t, you would be a liability.”

“Are my guys going in?”

“Yes a few of them will be part of the team.”

“They will take care of me Alex, I won’t be your burden”

“Lena, you are not a burden, but you are not trained.”

Lena then decided to pull out the big guns, she pouted and tried puppy dog eyes, Kara’s secret weapon, on Alex. 

“No Lena, that is so unfair, if Kara was here she wouldn’t give in to you.”

Lena continued to pout.

“Fine Lena, but you follow every rule, and you do exactly as you are told.”

“Thank you Alex.”, Lena cried out, as she pulled Alex into a hug. Alex couldn’t be angry, she just didn’t want anything to happen to Lena, she had been to important to Kara.

Meanwhile, blue eyes flashed red, and for the first time in weeks, she breathed a deep breath…

Working on Chapter 11 later tonight, thanks for reading.


	11. The Nightmare

Kara heard her own heart start to beat again, then it beat again, and again. Then finally she could take a breath. The air was stale, but felt so good. Her body was healing itself, and she was so tired. The mighty blonde let sleep take over her body, but it couldn’t drown out her thoughts.

The dream started in the elevator, on the way to Lena’s apartment, she felt tired and weak, having blown herself out battling another powerful alien menace, but L Corp had been ground zero and she needed to check on Lena. She and Alex were arguing about Lena, and even though she knew Lena was angry with her, she still defended her. She would always defend Lena, she couldn’t help it, she was so in love. But Lena didn’t know that.

Suddenly the shooters where there, Alex was down, a bullet through her heart. She couldn’t get to Lena fast enough. Lena was dying, “Don’t go Lena. Don’t go.”

“It’s your fault Kara, she’s dying and it’s all your fault.”, Alex’s corpse was talking to her.

“That’s right Supergirl, it’s all your fault. I’m dying, you failed me again.”, Lena growled.

All her friends were suddenly there, they were all dying, you failed us Kara, you failed us. Why did you leave Kara, you failed us again and again.

The nightmare changed, now it was her, lying there, Lena and Alex looking down on her.

“Leaving again Kara, chose Lena over me she said, as blood ran down her chest from a wound in her heart.”

“You failed Kara, and I hate you for it”, Lena was bleeding as well, from a hole in her heart.

“I tried, I was trying, Lena, Alex, I’m so sorry. Forgive me please.”

“Why should we forgive you, you failed us, again.”

“Not on purpose, I was trying. Alex I love you, Lena please forgive me.”

“No,” they both yelled, then laughed at her as the darkness overwhelmed her.

She could hear them as her eyes closed and her heart stopped.

“Don’t go Kara, please”, Alex begged.

“I’m sorry Kara, I’m so sorry”, Lee cried, “Forgive me Kara.”

“It wasn’t your fault Lee, it wasn’t, stay good Lee, protect her Alex. I don’t want to go, but I can’t help it, I want to be there for you both.”, Kara cried. They couldn’t hear her, she couldn’t keep her promise again, she was failing her family, her friends and her city. She couldn’t do anything right, she was failure as a hero and a person.

The, the dream changed again. Her family was gathering at her home, they were together and they seemed happy. Then suddenly they were surround, CADMUS was there and she couldn’t save them. Her family was dead, all of them. Then she heard Lillian’s laugh, and watched her walk across the room, then she looked Kara dead in the eye, held up a gun and fired.

Kara screams, her eyes glowing red, her breathing quick, her heart racing. It was a nightmare. 

“Oh my god, it was a nightmare”, she screamed, then she realized where she was. “I’m in my pod, I died, or at least they thought I did. I have to get back, I have to save my family.” Her pod was close to the Sun, so Kara Zor-El, Supergirl decided it was time to go home. She burst through the pods cockpit and paused one moment to figure out where she was, then with a silent scream, she started flying home.

On Earth the DEO had been tracking Kara’s pod, they all held their breath and watched as the signal stopped and the pod crashed into the Sun. Tears fell, but worked continued, Kara was gone, or so they thought.


	12. Betrayal

Chapter 12: A Betrayal

James felt betrayed. No matter how he asked, Alex would not allow him to assist in the assault on the CADMUS base, so once again he got angry, and stormed out of DEO headquarters. He was hurt, Alex was taking Lena, who had no combat experience versus him who had been operating on the streets of National City for almost 2 years. At first he was headed towards CatCo, then Kara’s apartment, finally he settled on home. He entered his apartment building and was heading up to his apartment, as he approached, he noticed his door was open. He slowed down, and silently made his way down the corner. He couldn’t hear anything in his apartment, made his way through the hallway, and towards his living room. He clicked the switch and found himself face to face Lillian Luthor.

“What the hell are you doing here?”, he demanded.

“Mr. Olsen, are you always so rude to guest?”

“Only ones who I haven’t invited in.”

James reaches towards his belt buckle, where his DEO issued tracker is located. “You can attempt to call the DEO Mr. Olsen, however, we put signal blockers all around your apartment when we arrived, so it is highly unlikely the signal will make it out of this room.”, Lillian said while drawing a pistol, “And don’t even consider attacking me, you are completely surrounded.”

“What do you want Lillian?”

“Lena’s head on a platter after what she did to my Lex.”

“Lena is under guard at all times, your guys aren’t good enough to get close.”

“That’s why we are here, you are going to make sure she comes to us.”

“Like hell, I’m already on everyone’s shit list because I can’t keep my mouth closed about Lena. She may have forgiven me for physically assaulting her, but she will never trust me, ever.”

“You act as if she will have a choice Mr. Olsen, you are going to bring her to me physically, and then you are going to go away and leave us alone. Or your sister and the receptionist at CatCo that you have been seen around town with are both going to die, very violently and very suddenly.”

“You don’t honestly think she is going to come with me peacefully.”

“You will find a way, I’m sure.”

“How do I know you even know where my sister…”

His question was cut off as Lillian handed him two cellphones, each with live video of his sister and Annabelle, the receptionist he had been sleeping with, living their lives. “This is why Supergirl tried to keep her identity secret from Lena, having a loved one makes you very vulnerable.”

James swallowed, trying to figure out how he got himself into these messes.  
“What do I need to do, and where do you want her?”

“Very good Mr. Olsen.”, Lillian sneered, these heroes were so easy to manipulate. “The drug in this syringe will keep her out for about 4 hours, you simply need to inject her and bring her to her apartment by tomorrow night, before the assault begins on my base.”

“And then you leave my sister and Annabelle alone?”

“Yes of course Mr. Olsen. But before you go, I have a gift for you.”

These are last words he hears before a gun butt strikes him in the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

Three hours later, James Olsen wakes up with a throbbing headache and a new scar. A note from Lillian informs him that there is a very sophisticated bug under his skin, capable of audio feeds and tracking him. One misstep or spoken word, Mr. Olsen and you will be responsible for two women’s deaths, not just Lena’s.

James dressed himself in his Guardian costume and decided to pull a patrol before heading to the DEO. He stopped a mugging and a carjacking, probably a bit more violently than he should have, but he needed some sort of release, before the stress of what he was about to do caused him to make a huge mistake. He checked the feeds on the cell phones that Lillian had left him, watching both women go about their lives with no idea that there were targets painted on their backs. He finally decided that he had had enough of the streets, and headed to the DEO.

When he arrived, the entire base was on alert and he had a feeling that getting out with Lena tucked under his arm was not going to be possible. Then in perhaps the first time in days, something actually went his way. Lucy was going to lead the primary assault on CADMUS, with Alex and Lena following with a secondary team. Alex had admitted to Lucy she was to close to the situation, it needed to be replanned so as to avoid as many casualties as possible. The planned they reached was much better, three groups would assault the interior of the base from three different directions, using satellite imagery to track their movements and the movements of the people inside the base. Alex approved the plan and let Lena know they would still be going, just not with the primary assault units. Lena agreed, she understood the logic, and she had to admit that facing another round of bullets was not very high on her to do list right now.

As the assault team moved out, James stood in the control room, aware that CADMUS was seeing everything, and feeling guilty over it. He was also getting angry again, if Alex had let him go, maybe he wouldn’t have ended up in this situation and his family and friend would be safe. As everyone moved into the control room to watch the assault go down he made his move. Lena would be in the labs, as usual, so that was the way he headed. He only saw one guard and walked right up to the guy before using his built in taser to take the guy out. Lena was clueless thank goodness, so he just walked right in.

“Hey Lena, what you working on?”

“Oh hello James,” even though she understood the cause of his anger and she had sort of forgiven him, she was still frightened, “I’m working on a modification of Kara’s sticky grenade, so make it smaller and easier to carry for the NCPD.”

“Still trying to save the world, one scientific breakthrough at a time.”

“I think Kara would be proud of me she said, with a smile. I think she would be proud that we are all standing together to make the city and the world safe. Stronger Together.”

James had closed the distance while she was talking, removing the syringe that Lillian gave him. “I’m sorry Lena. It’s you or them.”, he whispered as he plunged the syringe into her neck.

“What did you do, oh god, your working for Lillian, how could you?”, she asked, but her world was spinning, going dark on the edges, “What did you give me? How could y….”. Lena never finished her sentence as she dropped to the floor, completely unconscious.

“What the hell James, what did you do to her?”, Alex yelled from the other side of the room. She had come to check on Lena when she saw James sneak out of the control room.

:She’s just unconscious Alex, I didn’t have a choice.”

“Dammit James, we always have a choice.” Alex yelled as she rushed the man she had called friend. She jumped and performed a kick, but bounced off of his armor. “This is Director Danvers, lock down the DEO, Guardian has gone rogue. Do not stop the operation, but the base is on lockdown, I repeat the base is on lockdown.”

“Alex, damn you”, James punched and kicked at Alex, but she was so fast. Then it dawned on him, he had what he needed. He picked Lena up, holding her up for Alex to see. “Stop fighting me Alex and put down your weapons, or I swear, I will kill her here and now.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“I will do what I have to to get out of here, now stop.”

Alex stopped, watching James hold the helpless Lena. She removed her weapons and placed them on the counter. “Remove you comms Alex, then handcuff yourself, behind your back.”, Alex complied, growling at James. “Good girl”, then he hefted Lena over his shoulder and snatched Alex by the handcuffs, wrenching her arms up to an uncomfortable position, forcing her forward. “Head towards the motor pool.”

Alex led him through the corridors, the guards backed away, when they saw the situation. “Maintain the assault, don’t give up on CADMUS.”, Alex ordered.

They finally reached the motor pool and James chose a Black Cadillac, Alex’s personal vehicle, to make their escape in. “Disable the tracker Alex. And kill the security protocols.”

“Disable security and comms, Directors orders. Access code 252 1959.”

“Security and communications disabled, per Director’s orders.”

“Get in Alex.”, James ordered. She got in the front passenger seat then watched James flip Lena into the back. Lena didn’t move at all. Then James got into the drivers seat, started the car and looked over to Alex. “I’m sorry for this Alex”

“You’re an asshole James.”, then all she saw was bright light as he tased her, then just darkness.

“Yeah I am Alex.”, James muttered as they drove away.

Kara had just passed the moon, and was pouring on the speed to get back to her family.


	13. The Return

“Assault commences in 15 minutes.”, Lucy called out, the she ordered “Get Samantha Arias on the phone now.”

“Lucy, what’s wrong?”

“James took Sam and Lena, we can’t track them. I need you, Ruby and Jess to get into Lena’s office and put the building on lockdown.”

“Alex?”, she begged.

“I don’t know Sam, we will find her. I don’t know how, but we will find her.”

“Oh god Lucy, I can’t loose her.”

“Sam right now, just concentrate on what you can control, get yourselves to safety, I will contact you in 15 minutes.”

“Okay”, it was all she could say through the tears.

“Assistant director, high speed object being tracked above National City.”

“Identify”

“We can’t, it’s moving to fast.”

“Not an alien attack right now. To much is going on.” Lucy frowned, “Kara we could your help right now.”

Kara smiled to herself, if Lucy only knew.

14 minutes til assault.

The DEO was under assault, but her entrance was still available, Kara sped in and quickly changed into a spare costume. A stealth suit, radar absorbing material that could help her get in out of well protected areas quickly. She slid into the black long sleeve body suit, with her house emblem displayed on the front in Silver, jumped into her skirt and finally her fitted black boots. She was still snapping on the black cape as she flew out of her personal entrance.

“Director someone was in Supergirl’s locker room.”

“What now, anything missing?”

“Her stealth suit director?”

“Another problem”

Kara smiled again, she was going to owe Lucy big time.

13 minutes til attack.

Kara poured on the speed, headed directly towards the CADMUS base, she saw the assault element below her and decided to avoid them for right now, she shot up and scanned the base. There were three air vents that would allow her access. She paused for a moment, scanning for two certain heartbeats, no sign, still in Alex’s car, the only vehicle she knew of that hearing wouldn’t pierce. She knew she couldn’t just plow through the base. She scanned the base one more time, verifying the positions of each guard, making sure she knew where the communications room was as well, that needed to go down first. She thought that should be able to clear the entire building in about 7 minutes, then she would be able to track down her sister and Lena. She knew Alex would be upset with her if she didn’t help the DEO before mounting a rescue mission, and she currently couldn’t hear their heartbeats, which meant they were in Alex’s car. As soon as the door opened, she would know where they were. 

Kara started her assault in the communications room, all three men were unconscious and tied up within moments. Kara then started moving from room to room, knocking them out and tying them up. No one saw more than a black blur with yellow hair and by time she reached the lowest floor, only four people were left, they posed no problem to her at all. She took 1 minute to take everyone into the motor pool and left a message for her friends in the DEO. 

6 minutes til attack

Kara took 30 seconds to fry the hinges of the door of the motor pool and as she launched, the door fell forward. The assault element saw the door fall forward and decided to move up the attack time, radio silence would be implemented for the next 20 minutes per SOP. The primary unit approached the motor pool and found all the CADMUS troops secured and a message, a message they all recognized burned into the wall of the garage. STRONGER TOGETHER.

As she was flying back towards National City, she heard the sweetest sound, two heartbeats, two heartbeats she would recognize no matter where she was, no matter what else was going on. Alex and Lena were alive and they were in National City. The she heard the voice of evil, Lillian Luthor was nearby, and she was mad.

“What do you mean you can get ahold of the base?”

“Exactly that Mrs. Luthor, no one is answering comms, and all video is down, so we can’t even check the security feed.”

“They aren’t supposed to attack for another 4 minutes.”

“Perhaps they went in early ma’am.”

“Well then Mr. Olsen had forfeited the lives of those two lovely women, hasn’t he.”

At that moment, the elevator doors opened and Lena staggered out, dragging Alex, who was just coming around.

“What did you do wrong James? She should be unconscious still.

“The syringe leaked, I got her here, now let my sister and Annabelle go.”

Lillian looked to her lieutenant, and nodded, “Let them go”, then she turned and shot the Guardian in the knee. He dropped to the floor and Lillian kicked him under the chin, knocking him out. The two men then picked up a very dazed Alex and a very pissed off Lena and pushed them up against the wall. Lena had a sense of déjà vu, this was where Kara died, the exact spot. She started to shake, not in fear but anger. She was angry at James, she was angry at Lillian and she was angry with Kara, because Kara had left her and she had never gotten to tell her how she felt. “Mother, if you are going to kill me, fine, but leave Alex alone, please? She has done nothing to you, I killed Lex, and I have stood in your way.”

“You have found something haven’t you dear? You have found a family. And I am going to take the sister of your darling Kara and then I am going to kill you, just like you did my darling son, Alexander.”

“Just pull the damn trigger, bitch.”, Alex slurred just a bit.

“Mother, when Kara died, her family helped me heal, they took me in, they gave me something you never could, they gave me love and Kara loves me, for me.”

“So you would choose this group of super friends over your own family?”

“Mother, I would choose absolutely anything over my family.”

“Martyrdom does not suit you Lena.”

“Just get it over with mother”

“Yeah mom, just do it already, the conversation is boring the hell and I have things to do, and a woman to kiss.”, Alex said, clearer this time.

“Just kill them, I am done here, we need to get back to the base and fix what ever is going on there.”

Both men drew their guns and pointed at them. Alex took a deep breath and Lena simply closed her eyes, she had made peace with this the day Kara died. She heard the gun fire and she expected to feel the impact, instead, the bullets struck..

“Kara!”, Lena yelled.

Kara was facing Lena, just like the night she had been shot, she looked into the green eyes of her favorite person, “I still love your eyes Lena.” Then she turned and approached the two men with guns, and one very pissed off Lillian Luthor.

“Black is an interesting color on your Supergirl.”

“And smugness is something you wear quite well.”, Kara responded. “Now would you like to surrender peacefully, or would you like me to kick your ass all the way back to prison.”

“I don’t give up ever Ms. Danvers.”

“When it comes to my family Mrs. Luthor, neither do I.”

Lena walked up at that moment, and simply punched Lillian right in the face. Her two lieutenants surrendered peacefully to Supergirl and Alex. Kara secured all three and then turned to her sister who was crying, she gathered her up in a hug, making sure she could feel all the love that Kara had for her. They separated after a few minutes, and Kara turned to Lena.

Lena’s breath caught at the the love in those two beautiful blue eyes that were staring at her. They approached each other slowly, Kara opened her arms, and Lena fell into them, pulling herself tight against Kara. Kara looked once again into Lena’s eyes, “I love you Lena.”

“You came back to me, you came to protect me again.”

“Always Lena, I will always come back to you.”

“Stronger together, Kara Zor-El.”

“Oh Lena, I love you so much. I’m so sorry for what happened, I’m sorry I broke your heart. I know I broke you so much, and I will do anything to make it up to you.”

“Kara, my dear darling Kara, if you want to make it up to me, tell me again that you love me, and then kiss me, please.”

“Lena Luthor, I love you.”, and then Kara scooped Lena into a kiss. It started slowly, tentatively, as they explored each other. Lena’s lips were so soft. Then, Lena started to ask for permission, using her tongue to probe and explore Kara’s lips, begging to be let in. Kara granted that permission and she opened her mouth, allowing Lena to explore, and exploring herself. The kiss continued for what felt like a lifetime, and the two women finally pulled apart, both breathless. 

“Kara, I love you so much, and I am so very happy you are back, thank you so much for coming back for me.”

“Stronger together, Lena, we will always be stronger together.”


	14. Question for the readers

Thank you for reading this work. Who would like see an epilogue and perhaps some of the letters that Kara left her family.

Once again, thank you for reading.


	15. Epilogue 3 Months Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to do a 3 part Epilogue if that is okay.
> 
> 3 Months
> 
> 5 Years
> 
> 10 Years.
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone.

3 Months After Kara’s Return

Lena’s POV

It’s been three months since Kara returned from the dead and everyday I realize why I love her a little more. She asked if she could keep the apartment, since everyone thinks that she doesn’t use it, it gives some semblance of privacy. She doesn’t realize I bought the building. Don’t judge, my girlfriend needs to be protected sometimes, she just won’t admit it. The people of National City, hell, they whole world were so shocked to find out that Kara Danvers was Supergirl, and they decided that two jobs was one to many for her and they decided someone needed to make sure their heroes were taken care of. The government was going to get involved, but fortunately several major corporations came forward and decided that a trust should be set up to make sure the heroes would be able to live without having to worry about paying their rent. Kara was the first choice to receive a grant, but she just couldn’t to it, plus her girlfriend is kinda rich, so her rent, utilities and food are covered, and her address is not in the public records thanks to the DEO.

Right now my wonderful girlfriend is in England with her sister, Alex Danvers, the Director of the DEO with the rest of her normal assault team taking down an alien menace that the normal DEO troops can’t handle. Me, I’m currently in New York with my CFO Samantha ‘Sam’ Arias, worrying because is the biggest mission she has faced since coming back.

“Earth to Lena?”

“Oh sorry Sam, I was just thinking.”

“About Kara?”

“Yes, how do you do it, you seem so calm, not knowing what is going on with Alex?”

“Oh I’m nervous, but I have had more time to adjust, and my better half didn’t die protecting me.”,she answered with a soft smile, “And Alex text me every day at the same time, to let me know she is thinking of me, and how she is doing.”

“So does Kara. It’s just hard.”

“You are used to having control of your life Lena, and with Kara you can’t always be there to make sure is getting all the support you think she needs. Do you two talk everyday?”

“Yes, and she reassures me everyday.”

“She came back from the dead for you Lena, she is going to do everything she can to come back to you every mission. Not to mention you two created that kick ass new suit.”

“I know Sam, I guess I am turning into an old worrywart.”

“Nope, just a woman who finally found the one thing that was escaping her.”  
“Huh?”

“Love and happiness Lena. Kara gives you that.”

“Yeah, she does.”, Lena says smiling.

“So Lena, I have a huge favor to ask you.”

“What’s up Sam?”

“I’m ready to ask Alex a really important question.”

“You’re going to propose? Amazing, you two make a perfect couple. Does Ruby know?”

“Yes, thank you and yes, I already asked her if she minds Alex living with us all the time. Of course in typical Ruby speak, she said it was about time.”

Lena giggled, “So what do you need my help with?”

“I need to go buy a ring and I want you to go with me.”

“Okay, I don’t mind, but why not Kara.”

“Because I need to go to Tiffany’s and Kara would freak out. Not to mention she has a terrible time keeping secrets from Alex.”

“You know the paparazzi will hound us, because of my relationship with Kara.”

“I was kinda hoping we could sneak in the back door.”

“Ahh, so you are just using me for my money.”

“No, I didn’t mean it that way.”

“Relax Sam, I was joking. I will call the CEO and see if they can open the store after hours tomorrow night, ok?”

The next day, after dinner, we rushed through the paparazzi to our car and sped off. They were going to open the store after 10, but we had to avoid the photographers until then, so we decided to park and change cars. The limo barely stopped and we jumped out and got into a Audi that my driver rented for us, and then the driver sped off. Sam and I jumped in, popped on hats and blonde wigs and left the parking garage through another entrance and headed across town to Tiffanys. While Sam was driving I thought about mine and Kara’s relationship. After my mother was put back in prison, Kara made her return public, but she had no secret identity. So in typical Kara fashion, she pleaded with the people of our city to help her maintain something of a normal life, then announced to the whole world that she was completely and totally in love with me. The paparazzi went nuts, a photo of Kara and I was worth a small fortune, so me, Kara, Sam and Alex decided that we should control the whole situation so Kara wouldn’t get overwhelmed and I would still be able to get some work done. Jess became not just my executive assistant, but Kara’s social media consultant. We made sure to post pictures on a normal schedule, showing us in a normal light, like eating dinner or just walking in the park. We found that as long as we did this, as long as Jess #supercorp stayed trending, people would treat us like a normal couple. As long as we were in National City, we could have a normal date and if Kara flew me home from work, people didn’t automatically assume there was an emergency at L Corp. Another positive that came of this, my companies stock split so many times, I could afford to quietly afford to sponsor a few other heroes all over the country. Crime in our country was actually trending downward and my last name finally became a symbol of good, all because of my wonderful girlfriend.

“Lena?”

“Huh, what, oh we are here?”

“Yep, where were you?”

“Memories.”

“Ah okay”

“Pull around to the back, they have a private entrance.”

We pulled to back, and the manager met us at the door. We headed in and I explained what we were looking for. The manager and a few salespeople were there and they all opened up their cases and started showing rings to Sam. It was nice not being the center of attention. Then I noticed a ring, it was a gold band, with two stones, an emerald and a sapphire setting side by side, my eyes and her eyes, the ring called out to me. I called one of the salespeople over and asked to look at the ring. She came over and opened the case, I was almost hypnotized by the ring at that point, she handed it to me, and by Rao, the ring was Kara’s size, and the stones were secured into place almost as if the ring was made to fit Kara’s hand when she was working as Supergirl.

“I’ll take it.”

“Ma’am?”

“You heard me, I would like to purchase this ring please?”

“Yes ma’am, this ring is $20,000.”

I whipped out my Black Card and purchased on the spot, already planning where and how I would be giving Kara the ring. On the other side of the show room, Sam had already picked out her purchase when she approached me, noticing the bag.

“Lena, you didn’t?”, she asked, “You did, you bought an engagement ring for Kara.”

I must have blushed deep red, because Sam starting laughing at me. “What’s so funny?”, I asked.

“Lena, you two have been dating for 3 months.”

“Actually Sam, if you look at our history together…”

“Lena, take a deep breath, I am happy for you, as long as you are sure, I know Kara will be ecstatic.”

“I’m positive.”

Well let’s head back to the hotel and celebrate.”

The next morning, the two of us were gathering our things to head back to National city when Sam received a text from Alex. It seems that they finished up quicker than expected and wanted us to wait for them here in New York, they would be landing later today, so we decided we would meet in Central Park around 6. I received a quick text from Kara as well, “Can’t wait to see you, love you bunches”. Sam read the text over my shoulder, “She is such a dork.”

“Yep, but she is my dork.”

6 O’Clock — Central Park

My security detail had already checked out the park before we got there.

“All clear ma’am”, Eric, my PD1 said as he opened the door to the car. He had a huge smile on his face as he said it, and I was wondering what was going on. 

“Tempest and Reign are on the move guys.”

“Is there a threat around Eric.”

“No ma’am, but our director is here and she prefers we stick to correct protocol.”

“Okay.”, I said, but somehow I wasn’t sure why, that wasn’t why he announced us.

As we stepped around a bend, there they stood. Alex and Sam almost ran into one another’s arms, but then they could afford to be caught doing silly little things. Kara had learned that she had to maintain some semblance of self control, or the paparazzi would catch her doing something embarrassing. As it stood, I was lucky I didn’t hyperventilate. She looked wonderful, she was dressed beautifully, a gorgeous blue dress, with red boots and gold accents, and a amazing red wrap. She was still supergirl, but in that outfit, she wouldn’t be flying off to save anyone, at all. We were walking up to one another, when I noticed Jess out of the corner of my eye, ‘Why is Jess here?’, I thought to myself, but suddenly Kara and I were right in front of one another, and all I could do was get lost in those beautiful blue eyes.

“Hey Lee, I missed you.”

“Oh Kara, honey I missed you too.”

We hugged and kissed, knowing that later we would great each other properly.

“How was your trip?”, I asked, knowing she would be hearing my heart race from worry.

“It was good Hon, no problems, no injuries.”

“You’re okay”

“Not even a bruise.”

“Yeah Lee, she had us plan all the fun out of the takedown.”, Alex laughed, “She knew exactly what we were facing, and our team was totally prepared.”

I kissed her hard right there. She had know idea how much it meant to me that she was thinking before going in blindly. After what had happened to her, I didn’t want any unnecessary chances taken.

“Are you hungry, are you warm enough?”, Kara asked.

“A little hungry yes. Not cold as long as I have you to keep me warm.” This was very true because the heat actually radiated off her body, so it was always pleasant and relaxing when she was with me, I could just melt into her and enjoy the relaxing effect she had on me.

“We have a picnic, right up on the hill”

“How romantic.”

“Thought it would be nice, before we head back to National City in the morning.”

We linked arms and headed towards the picnic sight, and there was a woman who looked like Eliza. No, couldn’t be, she was doing research for my medical lab at National City Hospital.

We got to the top of the hill, and were suddenly surrounded, all of our extended family and friends were here.

“Kara, what is going on?”

At those words, both Kara and Alex got down on one knee…I don’t know what Alex said, but my Kara, 

“Lee, I know it has only been three months, but before we became a couple, we were the best of friends. You make me feel special, you make me feel important and most of all you make me feel loved. You don’t realize how important you are to grounding me, letting me be just Kara with you. While the whole world sees Supergirl, you see the woman behind the uniform, the dorky little alien who stumbles over her words, blushes when you smile, and drowns in those green eyes. Will you please make me the happiest woman in the world, and become my wife?”

I was speechless, Kara had beat me to the punch, “Yes Kara, I love you honey, so very much, I would be honored to be your wife. Only on one condition, Kara Danvers, will you marry me?”, I was pulling the ring out of my pocket and we opened the boxes to find one green stone, one blue stone and a gold band. Kara and I had purchased the exact same ring, and they fit perfectly.

“I accept Lee, I love you”

“I love you too Kara.”

Oh yeah, by the way, Sam said yes as well.


	16. Epilogue Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of smut everyone, I am new to this and I don’t know if I could do justice to a love scene between two women.

5 Year Anniversary

Kara’s POV

Today has a special meaning to Lena and I, it is not only our five year anniversary, it’s also been one year since Lee figured out how we could have a child. That was my gift a year ago, she fused our DNA and implanted it in me. However, we didn’t know that gestation for a Kryptonian was 12 Earth months. So like I said, today isn’t just our anniversary it is also the due date. Of course Lee doesn’t know everything, the advantage of super hearing and invulnerable skin.

“Kar? Are you ready to head to the hospital?”

“Coming Lee.”, as I waddled into the living room.

“Oh honey, are you okay.”

“Lee, I’m just ready, it’s been hard, not being able to do what I do. But I think that this will be worth it.”

“Well I did get you this.”, as she handed me a wrapped box.

“Lee, that’s so unfair, I didn’t get you anything.”, I said taking the box.

“You my dear have given up your life for a whole year, for us to have a child, that is enough for me.”

“Are you sure honey, I don’t feel like I have been fair to you. No job, no income, you have literally had to take care of me all year.”

“Kara Zor-El Danvers, you listen to me, you have been a model patient and you have done everything I asked, you stopped being Supergirl for a whole year, you couldn’t have known that gestation would take the whole year.”, she said, “Now please open your gift.”

I opened the box and inside was a key. “What is it Lee?”

“It’s a key to our new house Kara, a real house, with a yard and everything. We have talked and talked about needing privacy for our child, I thought this would be good for us.”

“Oh Lee, it’s amazing, you did this for us, for me?”

“Yes Kar, because I want what is best for you, the baby, for us.”

“Oh Lee”, I rushed up to hold her, just to hug her, “Thank you so much.”

“Kara, my sweet Kara, I love you so much.”

“I love you too Lee, are you okay?”

“I’m fine Kar, I never thought I would have a family, and now here we are, about to have a child, with a wonderful group of friends and family to support us. As a Luthor, this would have never happen, but as your wife, your person, your partner, you have made me so much more than my name, your influence, you friendship and your trust Kara, you did this for us, you believed in me so much that you overcame death, to help me banish my demons and accept who I really am.”

“Oh Lee, you were always better than your name, always the best of us, because you gave us your trust, without any doubts or any hesitation. That is what made me fall in love with you, that is why I always tried to protect you.”, I told her, “Now we need to head to the DEO, before Auntie Alex hunts us down.”

Two hours later, I was laying in the sun room at the DEO, waiting, Alex had figured out how to induce labor, but it was taking forever. Lee, my strong, wonderful protector couldn’t stand the pain I was in, so I sent her to the lab, just until I started pushing. 

“Alex, is everything okay?”

“Kara, everything is fine, you are in labor, you can’t rush this.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just nervous, I’m so used to doing, this waiting is driving me nuts.”

“Kar, I know, but no one has birthed a Kryptonian baby in over 30 years. We don’t have any science behind it.”

“Will the baby be okay?”

“Yes Kar, the baby will be fine.”

Suddenly, my water decided to break. And my contractions started immediately. Alex didn’t hesitate at all, she was ready, everyone was notified and she sent someone to get Lena.

“Where’s Lena, Alex, where’s Lena, the baby is coming right now. I can’t stop pushing.”

“Kara, it’s okay, she is on her way.”

“She’s here Alex, she is coming in. I can hear her.”, It calmed me in instantly, and the the baby crowned.

Lena was at my side as quickly as a human could move. She held my hand, she calmed me, and the baby started to come, Alex was guiding her out, and then she came, Lee cut the cord, and that’s when I mentioned, “Alex, Lee, we aren’t finished yet.”

“What?”, the both responded.

“There is another baby.”

“Kara, you knew there were two, you didn’t tell me.”, Lena asked.

“Happy anniversary Lee.”

The second baby came rather quickly, and I watched Lena, shocked, as she handed our twin girls. Her tears started then, as she cried happily holding our girls, Melissa Marie and Katherine Elizabeth.

“Thank you Kara. I love you.”

“Love you too Lee, Happy Anniversary.”


	17. Epilogue part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write at least one more chapter, and I wish to thank everyone who has read this story. Then I will be working on the letters Kara wrote to her family before she died.

10 Years Later

“Ladies and gentlemen, the President of the United States, Lena Zor-El Danvers.”. 

Lena had been announced as President many times since she took office last year, but this was her first State of the Union address. She was nervous, but Kara was here and so were the the girls and she did not want to disappoint her daughters. Her speech, unlike her predecessors was short and eloquent, she covered the fine points and made promises that could be kept. She had made it a point to live up to her promises, and Kara, her dear sweet Kara had become a strong supporter of education, Alien Rights and the LGBTQ communities. Lena and her team had with the help of the Congress and House of Representatives lowered taxes, helped increase the economy and made sure the medical and science fields had the money they needed to work towards the good of the country. Her approval rating was through the roof, although it didn’t hurt that her wife was Supergirl or that her daughters were absolutely adorable. Lena had overcome so much, and she was finally in a position to do good, real good. Her speech ended to a rousing applause and she stepped down. She shook hands as she left the floor, smiling her real smile, the one that Kara brought out of her, not the CEO smile, as Kara called it. She headed forward and was met in the hallway by Kara and the twins. They kissed for the camera, with Lena whispering in Kara’s ear, “I will give you a proper greeting later, my love.”

Kara blushed, just a bit, “The girls are staying with Alex and Sam tonight, you will give me more than a proper greeting.”

The President blushed, and turned her head just a bit, and whispered, “You bet your ass I will, Supergirl.”

Kara blushed bright pink and her heartbeat spiked.

“Momma, are you okay?”, Melissa asked?

“Mommas fine little one, Mom just caught me off guard.”, she answered, laughing to herself.

“Ewww gross”, Katie said. “We can hear you two.”

“Sorry Katie, Momma forgot.”, Kara giggled.

While Melissa had powers like flight and Kara’s laser vision, their little Katie had all of Kara’s abilities. Both girls were smart like Lena, and they had Kara’s empathy, but mostly, they thrived because of the love of their extended family, the girls were loved, but not coddled, they learned to live with and without their powers, and they learned the value of their family crest, Stronger Together.

“Mrs. President.”

“Yes, Jess, what’s going on?”

“You have a visitor upstairs ma’am.”

“Jess?”

“It’s your mother, she got out, and she came here.”

“How did she get in?”

“Superman brought her here.”

“What the hell was he thinking?”

“Peace, Lena, she says she wants peace.”

Lena was breathing deeply, trying to calm herself, willing her heartbeat down. But it was too late, Kara heard the spike and was there by her side a moment later. “Lena, what’s wrong?”

“Clark brought Lillian here, she says she wants peace.”

“Lena, take a breath, calm down, I will be by your side, you want me in costume or wife mode.”

“Kara dear, this is definitely a wifely duty.”

“Let’s go then.”

Her security detail, with the aid of the DEO, was prepared for her arrival in the Oval Office. She walked in and saw her mother, standing beside Superman. She took a deep breath before she spoke, “Why did you bring her here?”

“She asked Lena, that’s all, she just asked.”

“Clark, that woman was responsible for my wife’s death and she tried to kill me, multiple times, she is a snake.”

“Yes Lena, I am. But I made a mistake, I don’t expect you to forgive me, every for what I have done, but you have given me grand children, something your brother never planned or would have, I am a grandmother, and I would like to fix the mistakes I made while raising you, and get to know my grandchildren.”

“Mother, you never showed me anything resembling love, you treated me as an afterthought, and you have tried repeatedly to kill me, and my wife. Why should I believe you at all?”

“Because I need a second chance Lena, I have seen what you and Kara have done, you two have changed how people see the world and the you have taught me that not every alien is evil and bent on world domination. You two and my grandchildren have changed the way I see the world and I want a chance to get to know you and them. I messed up Lena, I mean I really messed up and I see that now, I did my time, not enough, I’m sure you would agree, but being the mother of President has some advantages, they couldn’t keep me there, because I was in danger, so Clark here decided to sponsor me, he had to get permission from his wife, but she agreed because she saw something in me, or so she said. I just want a chance Lena, just a chance, please.”  
“Mother,…”, Lena said, but Kara gripped her hand, and shook her head. “Kara, what is it?”

“Your mother is telling the truth, she want’s this, she wants to know the girls, I’m not saying I trust her completely but right now I can hear her heartbeat and I can hear her breathing catch every time we mention Mel and Katie. You have to try darling, you need this almost as much as she does. You have my love, you have the girls, you have our family, but honey, she is your family, and a part of you needs her as much as she needs you. She was telling the truth honey, she accepts you, just as you are, and she accepts us, as we are.”Kara explained. “Lillian deserves some chance to have family, it is what we are, we have always been family, even before what we have now, when we were just friends getting to know each other, we were family Lee, and that’s what our whole story has been about Lena. It’s Lillian’s turn to earn a chapter in our story Lee, and it’s your time to make peace in your heart with Lillian.”

“Kara, why are you defending her?”

“I’m not defending her Lee, I just know in my heart that this is the right thing to do.”

“Do you mean that Kara?”, Lillian asked.

“Yes Lillian, I mean this, you have the right to know your family, your grandchildren, so Melissa Marie and Katherine Elizabeth, stop listening at the door and come in and meet your grandmother.”

Eric opened the door, and the two girls came flying in, literally. They buzzed up and landed at Lena’s side. She smiled down at the faces of her two amazing daughters, took them by their hands and walked towards Lillian. “Girls, I would like you to meet your grandmother, Lillian Luthor.” Melissa, the more outgoing of the two, walked up and shook Lillian’s hand and asked to hug her. Lillian, with tears in her eyes bent forward and hugged her granddaughter for the first time. Katie, the shy one, approached her grandmother and looked at her intently. Lillian tried very hard not not to shy away from the girls gaze. 

“Go ahead and ask honey, I will answer you, I promise.”

“Why did you try to hurt my Mom and Momma?”

“Because I was foolish, and wasn’t thinking about the effect my actions would have them, I made many mistakes and that was one of the largest ones.”

“You aren’t lying grandmother, I can hear your heart.”

“You can hear?”

“I am my momma’s daughter, grandmother.”

“Yes you are, you even have her sass”

“Yes ma’am, I do, but Mom says I am a bit like my Grandmother as well.”

“She does”

“Yes, she says my grandmother is intense and unwavering and singleminded.”  
“Lena?”

“You do have some redeeming qualities mother.”

“May I have a hug, Katherine?”

“Yes grandmother.”, Katie answered as she wrapped her grandmother in a hug.

Lillian cried once more as her granddaughters hugged her once more and zoomed out of the office.

“Thank you Lena.”

“You are welcome mother. Now, if you will excuse my wife and I, we have a date tonight.”

Kara walked up to Lillian and held out her hand, “Stronger Together Lillian.”

“Stronger Together”, Lillian said as she shook shook the extended hand. “Now go and enjoy your date with my daughter.”

Kara pulled her into a hug, and Lillian returned it gratefully.

Later that evening…

“Kara, you are amazing.”

“I know Lee, it’s one of the things you love about me.”

“Kara Zor-El Danvers, I love everything about you.”

“And I love everything about you Madam President.”

That night, Kara Zor-El Danvers and Lena Zor-El Danvers made sure that each other knew exactly how much the other cared, both physically and emotionally.


	18. Working

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does everyone want a happy ending or a sad one?

Sorry everyone, I am writing, and will have the next chapter posted by tonight.

Here’s a preview of the final Epilogue

The Year 2120

Today, the family has confirmed, former President Lena Kieran Zor-El Danvers passed away peacefully in her sleep surrounded by her loving family. Mrs. Zor-El Danvers was 127 years old and is survived by several grandchildren, her daughters Melissa Marie Wayne and Katherine Elizabeth Zor-El Danvers and by her wife Kara Zor-El Danvers, also known as Supergirl. Her family ask that in lieu of flowers, donations be sent to the Lillian Luther Foundation. 

An excerpt from the article posted on CatCo’s website, December 28th, 2120.


	19. Epilogue—The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read my work, I have other ideas as well and hope you will enjoy them just as much.

The Year 2120

Today, the family has confirmed, former President Lena Kieran Zor-El Danvers passed away peacefully in her sleep surrounded by her loving family. Mrs. Zor-El Danvers was 127 years old and is survived by several grandchildren, her daughters Melissa Marie Wayne and Katherine Elizabeth Zor-El Danvers and her wife Kara Zor-El Danvers, also known as Supergirl. Her family ask that in lieu of flowers, donations be sent to the Lillian Luther Foundation. 

An excerpt from the article posted on CatCo’s website, December 28th, 2120.

7 Months Later

Kara was sitting alone in her and Lena’s bedroom, she was staring at the wall unable to focus on anything, her children and grandchildren had taken up the family legacy and they were defending the planet better than she ever had. Lena had been her last tie to her old life, she was the last of the group from National City, from when Supergirl was young and just starting out, from when she and Lena thought they could take on the world, as a team, then a couple, then they created a dynasty of heroes. Their daughters and their children had taken up the mantel of the El family and even the ones without powers had gone to work for L Corp or any of the charities that Lena and Kara had created. Their family had grown and everything Lena had worked for throughout her life, to help the world understand that she wasn’t her brother, had come to fruition. All this didn’t make Kara feel any better, she missed her Lena, the beautiful little science nerd who had changed her entire world and loved Kara for better and worse through all these years. As the silent tears rolled down her face, Kara heard a knock at her door.

“Come in”

“Momma, are you, are you okay?”, Melissa asked, not knowing how to word her question.

“Hey momma, we wanted to check on you.”, Katie poked her head around her sister.

“I’m not going to lie and tell you I am okay girls, I’m not. I love you all, my girls, my grandchildren, my great grandchildren, but she was my soulmate, she made me a better person, she made my whole world a better place and I just feel broken right now.”

“It will get better momma, it truly will.”

“I know babies, but right now, right now I just feel sad.”

“We love you momma, and we will be here for you, all of us.”

They all gathered together in Lena and Kara’s bedroom and cried, just for a little while. Then after everyone had left and gone home, she decided to do something she had not done in 30 years, she donned her bracelet and activated her uniform. As it formed around her she could picture the day Lena had given it to her, and her reaction, “Pants”, she smiled. Then she took off, for parts unknown.

As the mother of a superhero dynasty, she couldn’t just disappear, so she talked to the girls, explained to them that she needed to get away for a bit, out of the public eye. The girls agreed sadly and watched their mother fly off.

Kara headed for the most isolated spot she knew, Mount Everest. She landed on the top of the mountain, looked up at the sky, and screamed, in anger, in sadness, in loneliness. She stopped screaming sat down and and cried. She cried for hours, til the sun set and then she sat and watched the sky til the sun started to rise. She was lonely, for the first time since she met Lena, she felt as if she didn’t have a home or a safe spot to retreat to. She knew that was wrong, she had her family but Lena had always been the heart of their home and Kara didn’t know if she wanted to go on.

She laid down, wrapping her cape around herself and started to doze off when suddenly the sun flared, so bright, Kara squinted, seeing a figure walking out of the light. Kara stood up, tensing as the figure moved closer. It was a woman, a woman who glowed like the sun. 

“Do you not recognize me, Kara Zor-El?”

“Should I?”, she asked.

“I think you know me Kara, you have known me all your life.”

Kara stood for a moment, as she realized, “Oh, you are Rao, the Light of Krypton, you light our way through darkness, You are the giver of my life and my power.”

“And you my child, are lost in the light.”

“I’m sorry Rao, I’ve lost my light, my faith, my soul.”

“I know my child, the elder powers of this universe have heard your screams and your crying.”

“She’s gone Rao, and I don’t know what to think, I don’t even remember how to breath.”

“Kara Zor-El, you found that one thing that people search there entire life for, you found your soul-mate. Lena was a part of you like no one else ever could be and the same can be said of her. When you died so many years ago, Lena suffered as you do now, and she was changed because of it.”

“The difference is, because I am what I am, I could come back. I will never hold her again, will never see her smile again, will never hear the words I love you come from her again. Our lives were always so busy, I wouldn’t change a thing between us, but to have a life with her when I don’t have to save the Universe or she doesn’t have to save the planet from an Alien invasion. Just the two of us, a normal married life.”

“The wish of every mortal creature, is to just have a normal life. But you my child are not normal, and neither was your Lena. This is a fact that the other elders and myself have never realized. You have both suffered for the safety of your planet, your galaxy and even the universe. Tell me my child, would you give up your gifts, if it meant that you could have her back.”

“I would give up anything for her.”, she cried.  
“Return home my child, my time is almost up and you have given me much to ponder.”

“Rao?”

“I know you have questions my child, but at this moment I cannot answer them all.”, as she disappeared, she smiled at Kara.

Kara stood still for a moment, considering her options, then launched herself into the sky and headed home. When she arrived home, she called the girls to let them know, and settled onto the couch to just relax. As she relaxed, she dozed off. She slept peacefully for the first time in months, she dreamed of her first meeting with Lena, of their first date, the day their daughters were born, the first time their grand baby flew, happy times, good memories, the little moments that made their lives, normal. In her dream she watched Lee play with the girls and she looked up to the Sun and drew in it’s energy. 

The her eyes opened, and there she stood, they grasped hands, hugged and kissed, then Kara told Lena how much she loved her, Lena smiled, “I love you too darling, and we shall always be Stronger Together.


End file.
